The Flower Boys
by skawngur
Summary: APA YANG TERJADI JIKA WE GOT MARRIED (WGM) MEMBUKA SEASON KHUSUS BOY X BOY? APA YANG AKAN TERJADI DALAM KEHIDUPAN PERNIKAHAN MEREKA? WARNING: CRACKPAIR. VIXX LEO, EXO BAEKHYUN, BTS SUGA, LEE DONGWOOK.
1. Teaser

**The Flower Boys**

**Cast: VIXX Leo, Lee Dongwook, BTS Suga, EXO Baekhyun, and other support casts **

**Rating: T**

**Genre: romance, friendship**

**Warning: boys love, SUPER crack pair, banyak typo**

"VIXX Leo resmi bergabung di We Got Married Flower Boy Edition"

"Lee Dongwook mendapat peran di We Got Married Flower Boy Edition"

"BTS Suga siap bermain di We Got Married Flower Boy Edition"

"EXO Baekhyun akan meramaikan We Got Married Flower Boy Edition"

Dorm VIXX kelihatan begitu sepi. Mungkin rata-rata orang sudah tidur pada pukul 23:00 KST, namun dua dari tujuh pria ini sama sekali belum ada hasrat untuk tidur. Mari kita lihat keadaan kamar mereka. Kalian tau bukan kalau salah satu anggota mereka akan mengikuti WGM.

"Hyung, kau serius?" tanya Ken kepada Leo

Leo hanya mengangguk tentunya

"Kau akan menduakanku?" tanya Ken lagi. Leo menatapnya

"Selagi mendapat yang lebih imut nanti, kenapa engga?" jawab Leo sambil tersenyum

"Hyuuuung~" rengek Ken kembali

"Dengar, kau adalah orang yang pertama masuk ke dalam pikiranku selama dua tahun ini, kau membuatku susah untuk tidur, kau adalah alasan mengapa aku selalu dimarahi N hyung. Kau adalah bagian dari hidupku, aku tak akan ada di sini jika kau tidak berada di sampingku sekarang. Mengerti?" ucap Leo, mungkin ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia ucapkan

Ken hanya mengangguk, "Aku menyayangimu, hyung"

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Jaehwanie"

Semua member BTS sedang ada di dalam practice room, mempersiapkan untuk penampilan debut di Jepang mereka. Sudah larut mungkin, namun bagi BTS ini adalah hal yang biasa dilakukan di tengah malam.

"Namjoon-ah, bantu aku" ucap sang rapper berwajah manis, Suga

"Ada apa sih, Yoongi?" tanya sang leader

"Aku takut nanti saat WGM tidak bisa ngapa-ngapain" ucap Suga polos

"Kau mau kubantu? Yakin?" tanya Namjoon lagi dengan seringaiannya

Suga hanya mengangguk imut

"Hoseokie, kemari sebentar baby" teriak Namjoon

Yang dipanggil hanya menurut saja

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya J-Hope

"Jadi begini caranya" Namjoon segera menarik Hoseok ke dalam pelukannya, menahan tengkuknya dan perlahan lahan menciumnya, melumat bibirnya dan menjilat-jilat bibir J-Hope

Suga yang melihat itu haya berjalan mundur ke arah member-member yang lain dan pura-pura tidak melihat kejadian itu

Dorm EXO 23:00 KST

"Wah! Baek, lihat! Dongwook hyung juga mengikuti WGM! Kau akan sangat beruntung jika pairing dengannya" – Luhan

"Hyung? Leo hyung juga akan mengikuti WGM lho. Lumayan hyung, cowo cakep. Kalau gamau buat aku juga gapapa" – D.O

"Baek, kau ingat tidak dengan Suga? Teman anakmu itu ikut WGM juga" – Chen

Dapat disimpulkan bahwa dorm EXO masih sangat ramai, ya apalagi karena bukan masalah WGM Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang ikut yang semangat membernya. Bingung kan jadinya.

"Hyung, jika kau dipasangkan dengan Suga pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang imut. Dua duanya putih, dan mempunyai lekuk tubuh persis wanita" – Kai

"Baekkie hyung, Leo hyung kan sangat pendiam, baik tuh untuk terapi mulut" – Sehun, dan langsung dapat hadiah tamparan gratis dari Sehun

"Kalau Baekkie dengan Dongwook hyung, nanti kesannya pedo. Baekkie hyung kan imut sekali, walau aku lebih imut" – Tao

"Baek, jangan melupakan_nya_" – Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan sarkastik

Walaupun sudah jam 11 malam, rumah yang disinggahi para peserta Roommate belum kunjung sepi. Terutama dengan keenam pria yang lebih berisik daripada kelima wanita.

"Cie Dongwook oppa cie mau WGM sama siapa tuh" goda Soohyun—satu-satunya perempuan yang masih ada di lantai bawah—

"Ah apa sih, biasa kali WGM" balas Dongwook

"Jangan lupa bawa istrimu ke sini kapan-kapan oke" sahut Seho

"Suami atau istri nih hyung?" tanya Kangjun

Dongwook yang mendengar ucapan teman-temannya hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa, karena ini pertama kalinya ia berada di WGM. Untung saja tak ada Chanyeol malam ini atau ia akan digoda habis-habisan.

"Dongwook-ah, jangan lupa tidur di rumah. Jangan asik sendiri sama 'istri'mu. Nanti hamil kau mau tanggungjawab?" goda Sungwoo dan yang lainnya hanya tertawa.

"Hati-hati yang di atas bisa meledak tiba-tiba tuh" ucap Minwoo—atau tepatnya sindir—

TBC


	2. Episode 1

**The Flower Boys**

**Cast: VIXX Leo, Lee Dongwook, BTS Suga, EXO Baekhyun, and other support casts **

**Rating: T**

**Genre: romance, friendship**

**Warning: boys love, SUPER crack pair, banyak typo**

Happy reading!

**Episode 1**

Di siang hari yang cerah ini kira-kira pukul 1, seorang namja yang bisa dibilang sangat tampan sedang kebingungan mencari _hint_ tentang seorang namja lain yang akan menjadi calon 'istri'nya. Di sini tempatnya, di Pororo Town, di salah satu mall terkenal di Korea. Suasana di sini agak ramai, mungkin memang sengaja agar sang 'suami' kesusahan mencari istri.

Namja itu rupanya menemukan apa yang ia cari, di dekat panggung musikal Pororo;

'_To: VIXX LEO_

_Selamat! Anda telah berhasil sampai di sini, ini adalah clue selanjutnya. Dengan handphone ini akan ada nomor telpon pasanganmu, dan temukan keberadaannya. Selamat mencari, good luck! – We Got Married PDs'_

"Cari istri saja susahnya kaya ngemis di padang pasir" gumam namja tadi—Leo—

Ia segera membuka _handphone_ yang berada di satu kotak dengan _hint_ yang tadi. Mungkin dalam pikirannya untuk apa membeli handphone semahal ini hanya untuk menyimpan satu nomor dengan nama '_Call Me, Baby_' sungguh tak masuk akal. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia menekan tombol panggilan untuk menelpon 'istri'nya tersebut. Walau iya tau istrinya adalah salah satu dari Suga dan Baekhyun. Sebelum ia memencet tombol panggilan itu—

_~ neomu duryeopgo kkeumjjikhan angmongeul kkwosseo ~ _

_Handphone_ itu bordering, siapa lagi yang menelpon kalau bukan…

"Yeobose—"

"_YA! EODIYA? KAU TAU TIDAK DI SINI SANGAT PANAS?"_

"N-nuguseyo?"

"_E-eh? Sudah tersambung?"_

"Nuguya? Eodiya?" –Mungkin Leo sudah sama sekali tidak sabar, suaranya pun meninggi

.

.

.

"_B-baekhyun imnida" _

"Baekhyun? Ah, B-baekhyun-ssi, eodiya?" –Dan Leo tergagap sekarang.

"_Aku… aku di rumah….seperti rumah Pororo?" _

"Ah ye… K-kau mengenaliku kan?"

"_L-leo-ssi? Benar kan?"_

"Y-ya, sudah ya, kututup dulu. Annyeong"

Click. Leo menutup sambungan telpon dan memasukan handphonenya ke dalam kantong. Yep, 'istri'nya adalah Baekhyun. Mungkin memang sering VIXX dan EXO berinteraksi. Namun Baekhyun dan Leo adalah pribadi yang sangat bertolak belakang. Leo sangat dingin sedangkan Baekhyun berbicara tentang banyak hal. WGM mungkin akan mencobai keduanya.

Leo mulai berjalan mendekati rumah yang di sebut Baekhyun, ya, rumah pororo memang ada di pusat perbelanjaan di suatu mall di Seoul dan lumayan sering digunakan untuk shooting. Setelah sampai di tempat yang dituju, Leo bukannya langsung mengetuk pintu, malah berdiam diri di depan. Melihat ke dalamnya, Baekhyun sedang tidur di atas tempat tidur pororo.

"Cepat sekali ia terlelap" gumam Leo

Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam rumah itu pelan-pelan sambil berjinjit. Menghampiri tempat tidur—replika—itu. Menggoyang-goyangkan badan Baekhyun.

"Eum" gumam Baekhyun sambil pelan-pelan membuka matanya, "A-ah, L-leo-ssi, annyeonghaseyo!" Baekhyun segera berdiri dan membungkukan badannya

"Ne, Annyeonghaseyo, Baekhyun-ssi" balas Leo sambil membungkukkan badannya

"M-maaf tadi aku tertidur sebentar hehe, kau lama sih" ucap Baekhyun, dibalas anggukan Leo.

Terjadi _awkward silence_ di antara mereka berdua. Namun tiba-tiba Leo memberikan sapu tangannya, tentu tanpa berbicara apa-apa.

"Eh? Buat apa Leo-ssi?" tanya Baekhyun kebingungan

"Tadi katanya panas? Ambillah" balas Leo

"N-ne, Leo—" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong—sambil mengambil sapu tangannya

"Leo hyung" ujar Leo dengan muka datarnya

"Ne, terima kasih Leo hyung" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, Leo pun ikut tersenyum—walaupun sangat kecil. Tumben banget.

Kemudian PDnim memberikan sebuah amplop yang tentunya berisi _mission_ untuk hari ini kepada Baekhyun;

'_To: LeoBaek Couple _

_Selamat! Kalian telah menemukan pasangan masing-masing. Sekarang, mission yang harus kalian jalankan adalah mencari 2 barang couple di seluruh mall ini, kalian bebas mau membeli apa saja. Dan pembuktiannya ada di sini lagi. Selamat mencari! – We Got Married PDs'_

Interview LeoBaek Couple

Q. Bagaimana perasaan kalian saat bertemu pasangan masing-masing?

Baekhyun: Aku sangat senang saat bertemu Leo hyung, walau sudah sering bertemu, namun aku dan Leo hyung belum sempat dekat. Tapi aku juga sedikit takut, karena ia jarang sekali berbicara, maupun tersenyum

Leo: Ia sangat cerewet. Aku tak tau harus apa.

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di _backstage_ sebuah panggung, seorang kandidat WGM ini terlihat sedang memegang sebuah kertas _mission_ yang tadi baru saja diberikan oleh PDnim.

'_To: BTS Suga_

_Carilah kertas clue dan mission selanjutnya dengan menggunakan kode ini:_

_An naomyeon chyeodeureoganda_

_Selamat mencari, Suga-ssi! – We Got Married PDs'_

"Bangtandeul, apa kalian tau maksud dari kalimat ini?" tanya Suga kepada membernya

"Hm, mana sini coba Kookie lihat" Jungkook mengambil kertas tersebut dari tangan Suga

"_An naomyeon chyeodeureoganda jo, joyeo deureoganda_" ucap seorang di sebelah Jungkook, Jin, "Ah sepertinya ini bukan kalimat deh. Ini lirik lagu! Kayaknya aku pernah denger deh, apa ya hm" –dan melanjutkan memikir dengan gaya princess-sok-macho-nya dia

"AH! Jimin-ah, hyung pinjam iPod-mu sebentar ya!" ucap Suga dan langsung mengambil iPod Jimin

Suga segera mencari lagu yang ia cari di iPod Jimin, tanpa mempedulikan ocehan pemiliknya.

"Apa yang kalian maksud adalah ini?" Suga segera memutar lagu Block B – Very Good.

"Ne! Suga hyung pintar! _Part_-nya sama. Lalu? Apa yang dimaksud?" tanya Jungkook

"Hey, apa Block B sunbaenim juga di sini?" tanya Namjoon tiba-tiba

"Sepertinya aku tadi melihatnya di sekitar sini!" jawab J-Hope.

Suga segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik Jungkook untuk mencari keberadaan member Block B. Yang ditarik hanya pasrah, toh dia tak mungkin diperkosa ini. Suga terlihat sedang mencari pintu bertuliskan 'BLOCK B'

_Knock! Knock!_

Suga membuka pintunya, "Annyeonghaseyo hyungdeul!" ucapnya dan segera membungkukkan badannya.

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo!" balas semua member Block B

"Zico hyung, apa kau menyimpan _hint_-nya?" tanya Suga to the point. Jungkook yang dibelakangnya hanya diam—ya wajarlah mereka akrab, sudah kenal dari _underground_ kan

"Ani, Yoongi-ah." Balas Zico sambil menahan tawanya. "Ne, ne! Ini~" ucapnya sambil memberikan sebuah amplop berisi _hint_-nya

Suga menerimanya, "Kamsahamnida hyungdeul!" ucapnya lalu pergi dari tempat itu dan membaca isi amplop tersebut;

'_To: BTS Suga_

_Selamat! Kamu telah menemukan hint yang pertama: 184 CM. dan mission terakhir adalah dengan clue:_

_jjalbeun chimareul ibgo_

_Selamat mencari, Suga-ssi! – We Got Married PDs'_

"Jungkookie! Apa kau tau?" tanya Suga

"AOA Sunbaenim! Kajja hyung!" lah malah Jungkook yang semangat.

_Knock! Knock!_

Jungkook dan Suga memasuki ruangan yang pintunya bertuliskan 'AOA';

"Annyeonghaseyo sunbenim!" ucap mereka sambil membungkukan badan

"Waah! Annyeonghaseyo!" balas para member AOA

"Ne, sunbaenim, apa benar _hint_-nya ada di sini?" tanya Suga

"Ye, ini Suga-ssi! Semoga bermanfaat" ucap Yuna sambil menyerahkan _hint_-nya kepada Suga.

"Terimakasih sunbaenim! _Have a nice day_!" ucap mereka lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu dan melihat isinya;

'_To: BTS Suga_

_Selamat! Clue terakhir telah kamu dapatkan: Hotel King. Sekarang temui dia di panggung! – We Got Married PDnims'_

"Hyung….. Dongwook hyung kan?" tanya Jungkook, Suga hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"Kookie, kamu kembali dulu sana. Hyung ke panggung sendiri aja. Gomawo, Kookie!" balas Suga.

Suga menyusuri jalan dengan gugup ke arah panggung. Melihat calon 'suami'nya sudah berdiri di tengah panggung menggunakan suit berwarna putih itu, sedangkan dirinya menggunakan 'seragam sekolah'nya BTS. Ia berjalan dari belakang dan menepuk-nepuk pundak 'suami'nya itu.

"D-dongwook-ssi!" panggilnya kepada Dongwook, Dongwook membalikkan badannya.

"Ah, annyeonghaseyo Suga-ssi!" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya, dan Suga membalasnya begitu juga.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu di sini? Mian aku membuatmu menunggu" ucap Suga sambil menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa, Syoo~ eh aku boleh memanggilmu begitu kan?" tanya Dongwook. Suga hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

Kemudian sebuah amplop diberikan kepada Dongwook yang isinya;

'_To: WookSuga Couple_

_Selamat! Kalian telah menemukan pasangan kalian masing-masing, sekarang mission yang harus kalian jalankan adalah melakukan duet di panggung ini dalam waktu dua jam lagi! Selamat berlatih! – We Got Married PDs'_

Interview WookSuga Couple

Q. Bagaimana perasaan kalian saat bertemu pasangan masing-masing?

Suga: Dongwook hyung sangat tinggi dan sangat mudah berinteraksi denganku. Beda denganku yang sangat canggung.

Dongwook: Ia persis seperti wanita, apalagi kakinya. Ia juga malu-malu yang berkesan menambah keimutan di wajahnya. Eh bolehkan aku memuji 'istri'ku di sini? Hahaha

Sudah hampir setengah jam Leo dan Baekhyun berkeliling di mall ini, belum ada barang yang menurut mereka cocok untuk dibeli sebagai _couple stuff_. Leo sudah memperlihatkan barang-barang yang menurutnya bagus, tetapi karena Baekhyun yang cerewet ia terus saja mengomentari barang-barang yang diambil dan Leo hanya menurut dan mengembalikan barang yang ia ambil.

"Leo hyung~ bagaimana kalau kita ke Dai*so?" ajak Baekhyun dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Leo. Toh kalau ia menolak, Baekhyun akan tetap menariknya.

"Leo hyung! Apa kaos itu bagus? Atau lebih bagus yang ini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk dua kaos bergantian ketika sampai di toko yang dimaksud

"Lebih bagus yang ini." Jawab Leo sambil menunjuk kaos yang bertuliskan '_Perfect Two_' di bagian belakang dan di bagian depan bergambar hati di bagian dada kiri—yang untuk pria berwarna biru dan wanita berwarna pink—

Baekhyun melihat kaos yang dipilih Leo, "Ne! Ini bagus, kau yang biru, aku yang pink! Bagaimana hyung? Setuju ya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, dan lagi-lagi hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Leo

"Asik! Gitu dong daritadi!" ucap Baekhyun dan segera menuju ke kasir untuk membayarnya "Hyung, aku yang bayar nih?" tanya Baekhyun

Leo yang mendengarnya hanya menghembuskan napas. Dan dalam pikirannya mungkin 'mengapa aku dipasangkan dengan orang pelit seperti ini'. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberi kartu kreditnya kepada Baekhyun dan dibalas cengiran Baekhyun tentunya.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita pakai sekarang bajunya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi—banyak nanya nih orang—

"Huh? Sekarang? Baiklah" balas Leo, ia mengambil plastik yang ada di tangan Baekhyun, lalu berjalan ke kamar ganti untuk mengganti bajunya, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun

—_Skip ceritanya udah selesai ganti—_

Leo menunggu di luar ruang ganti Baekhyun dengan baju couple yang ia gunakan tentunya. Mengapa Baekhyun lebih lama dari Leo? Ya, karena ia harus memasang _eyeliner_-nya lagi, menggunakan _lip gloss_, menata rambutnya dan lain-lain.

"JJAN!" Baekhyun keluar dari ruang gantinya dan memperlihatkan dirinya dengan baju _couple_ yang baru saja dibeli—Baekhyun hanya menggunakan _skin tight jeans_ dan baju _couple_nya yang sangat sederhana—

"Bagus, kau terlihat semakin imut" ucap Leo, masih dengan wajah datarnya melihat Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya merona

"A-ah terima kasih hyung~" balas Baekhyun

"Kajja!" Leo menjulurkan tangannya berniat menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

"Eh? Ne, kajja!" Baekhyun mengaitkan telapak tangannya di tangan Leo lalu berjalan di sebelahnya

"Kita mau kemana lagi?" tanya Leo sambil memandang Baekhyun

"Bagaimana kalau ke Infini*te, hyung? Kau menggunakan iPhone kan? Kita beli _couple case_ ya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memandang Leo dengan puppy eyesnya—bukan Infinite yang ada Sungjongnya itu T_T—

Leo hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengangguk, berjalan menuju toko yang dimaksud Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah" panggil Leo

"Iya hyung?" jawab Baekhyun

"Bisakah sekali-sekali kau tidak menggunakan _eyeliner_?" tanya Leo

"T-tapi hyung aku sangat suka menggunakannya. Kalau aku tidak menggunakan _eyeliner_ aku merasa aku sangat jelek. Lagian kan aku tidak memakainya terlalu tebal" balas Baekhyun panjang lebar

"Kau harus tampil natural sekali-sekali. Aku yakin kau terlihat lebih imut" ujar Leo dengan tampang datarnya

"N-ne hyung~" balas Baekhyun seraya menundukkan kepalanya

Setelah mereka sampai, mereka segera ke bagian dimana _case-case_ berada. Leo melihat sepasang _couple case_ di rak-rak itu.

"Baekhyun-ah, bagaimana kalau yang ini?" tanya Leo; ia mengambil sepasang case dengan tulisan _'I'm His'_ dan '_I'm Hers'_

"Yah! Aku tau aku imut, tapi tak usah sampai bertuliskan '_hers_' juga! Aku bukan wanita tau!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Leo hanya ber-_facepalm_-ria melihatnya dan mengembalikan _case_ itu ke tempat semula

"Lalu kau mau yang seperti apa?" tanya Leo lagi

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini hyung? Ini bagus, seperti _trend_ jaman sekarang!" ujar Baekhyun sambil mengambil sepasang _couple case_ di rak tersebut; adalah _case_ yang bertuliskan _'I'm the king'_ dan _'I'm the queen'_

"_Queen_ sama saja mengartikan kau itu wanita, bodoh" ucap Leo

"T-tapi ini bagus, hyung. Yang ini saja ya?" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan aegyo-no-jutsu-nya

Leo menghembuskan napas berat dan mengangguk, membiarkan Baekhyun membayar semuanya menggunakan _credit card_ yang tadi ia berikan, dan duduk di depan toko tersebut. mungkin ia telah menghabiskan 45.000 won hari ini, sungguh boros sekali.

"Sudah?" tanya Leo kepada Baekhyun

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ini kartumu hyung" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan kartu kreditnya

"Pegang saja, jaga-jaga nanti kalau kau ada apa-apa" balas Leo dan mengembalikan kartu kreditnya ke tangan Baekhyun

"E-eh? Tapi kan…"

"Sudah pegang saja. Kita pasti akan membutuhkannya nanti" ujar Leo lalu mulai berjalan kembali ke depan mendahului Baekhyun

"Y-ya! Tunggu aku, pabo!" Baekhyun segera memasukkan kartunya ke dalam saku celananya dan berjalan menyusul Leo

Interview LeoBaek Couple

—Leo—

Q. Mengapa kau begitu berani pada episode pertama?

A. Ah benarkah? Hanya menjalakan tugas 'suami' kan?

Q. Bagaimana dengan kartu kreditmu?

A. Aku tau nanti kami akan pindah ke _love house_ dan Baekhyun mungkin akan sering ke _grocery store_, jadi lebih baik aku mempercayakan kartu kreditku kepadanya mulai sekarang

—Baekhyun—

Q. Apa pendapatmu tentang Leo hari ini?

A. Ia agak berani ya, baru hari pertama sudah berani menggandeng orang, mempercayakan kartu kreditnya. Lihat saja sebulan lagi tagihanmu sudah 200.000 won untuk membeli eyeliner saja

Q. Bagaimana dengan ekspresi malu-malu mu saat digandeng Leo?

A. A-ah itu… aku tak biasa digandeng seseorang apa lagi yang baru dekat seperti dia hehehe

Suga dan Dongwook sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sudah hampir setengah jam mereka belum menemukan lagu yang cocok untuk dipentaskan di panggung ini nanti. Walau tidak ada yang menonton di kursi penonton, mereka harus tetap maksimal untuk kepuasan penonton di rumah—dan untuk menaikkan _rating_ tentunya—Dongwook terlihat sedang men-_scroll_ lagu-lagu di _handphone_-nya sedangkan Suga berusaha menulis lirik lagu baru di sebuah kertas yang ia minta sebelum shooting di lanjutkan.

"Ah! Syoo! Bagaimana kalau dengan lagu ini?" tanya Dongwook

"Jinjjayo? Kau mau kita menari seperti itu?" balas Suga, ya jelas ia kaget, yang ditunjuk Dongwook adalah Troublemaker – Now

"Kau tidak mau ya? Yasudah ganti yang lain" ucap Dongwook

"B-bukan begitu hyung, hanya saja aku tak pandai menari~" ucap Suga sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan ini?" tanya Dongwook lagi

"Coba kita dengarkan hyung!" lagu yang dipilih Dongwook adalah _VIXX ft. Minah – You're Mine _

Mereka mendengarkan lagu tersebut berdua, "Ah! Kurasa ini lagu yang cocok, hyung! Aku akan mengambil bagian Ravi sunbaenim!" ucap Suga dengan senyuman khasnya yang membuat Dongwook ikutan tersenyum

"Lalu aku akan menyanyi semuanya begitu? Kau kan tau aku tak bisa menyanyi dengan baik, kecuali kalau nyanyinya _acting_" ujar Dongwook sambil memandang Suga

"Baiklah hyung, aku akan mencoba untuk bernyanyi juga" ucap Suga, "Ayo hyung kita mulai berlatih!"

"Ne, kajja!" balas Dongwook

Mereka berdua memulai latihannya, Suga dengan mudahnya melantunkan _rap_-nya sedangkan Dongwook mulai berlatih vokalnya, dibantu dengan Suga tentunya, walau ia tak bisa bernyanyi, ia cukup pandai kalau disuruh menilai suara orang.

"_Jom gamanhi isseojwo gipeojil gihoereul jwo_~" Dongwook terdengar bernyanyi

"Hyung! Suaramu kurang rendah, rendahkan sedikiiiit lagi" ucap Suga

Dongwook pun mengulangi kalimat itu lagi dan _voila!_ Dengan sekali coba, langsung diacungi jempol oleh Suga

"_Sasil jogeumeun geokjeongi dwae urin neomu geuphae" _Kali ini Suga mencoba bernyanyi, namun _fail_ saat mencapai nada tertinggi

"Hyung, memang ya Minah sunbaenim suaranya tinggi sekali, susah sekali diraihnya. Hebat" ucap Suga

"Tetapi, Minah tidak mempunyai wajah seimut kamu, Syoo" ujar Dongwook sambil terkekeh

Pipi Suga merona, "Ah hyung, bisa saja kau ini" ucapnya sambil menunduk

"Haha, sudah ayo lanjutkan latihannya nanti gak selesai lho" ucap Dongwook dijawab anggukan Suga.

Mereka pun mulai berlatih kembali, jika Suga melakukan kesalahan, maka Dongwook akan membantu. Begitu juga Dongwook. Mereka menyanyikan lagu itu berkali-kali dengan sempurna. Namun ada satu yang kurang…

"Hyung, apa kita tidak perlu menari?" tanya Suga

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menari, Syoo~ bagaimana kalau acting?" tanya Dongwook

"Acting? Bagaimana?" tanya Suga balik

"Sudah nanti aku ajarin tenang aja, Syoo!" ucap Dongwook

Interview WookSuga Couple

—Dongwook—

Q. Bagaimana kesan anda sewaktu latihan?

A. Aku dan Suga mempunyai kemampuan di bidang yang berbeda, ia lebih suka rap dan dance sedangkan aku hanya bisa menyanyi. Dan di antara kita tak ada yang bisa menyanyi

Q. Apa anda yakin dengan penampilan nanti?

A. Aku hanya mengharapkan yang terbaik

—Suga—

Q. Bagaimana kesan anda sewaktu latihan?

A. Sedikit canggung, namun dengan perbedaan minat kita, jadi lebih banyak belajar

Q. Apa anda yakin dengan penampilan nanti?

A. Ya. Tentunya!

Kedua namja ini telah kembali ke tempat yang disebut rumah pororo tadi, menggunakan t-shirt couple dan iPhone case couple, mungkin sekarang mereka malu karena ditatap orang-orang dengan pandangan aneh.

"_Dojeon!_" ucap Baekhyun "baju couple!" Baekhyun memutar badannya berniat untuk memperlihatkan bajunya, namun Leo hanya diam saja melihat Baekhyun.

"iPhone case." Leo mengangkat iPhone-nya berniat untuk memperlihatkan case-nya kepada para kru WGM. Baekhyun yang tadinya asik dengan kaos couple-nya gelagapan dan langsung memperlihatkan iPhone-nya.

"Mission success!" ucap salah seorang PD WGM

"YEAH!" teriak Baekhyun keras lalu memukul-mukul lengan Leo—akibat kesenengan. Norak—

Leo hanya tersenyum dan mengaduh kesakitan karena dipukul Baekhyun. Alhasil Leo menarik Baekhyun ke dalam rangkulannya.

"Baekhyun-ssi, Leo-ssi, tolong ucapkan kata-kata penutup!" ucap seorang PD WGM

"Ne. Yeorobeun terima kasih telah mengikuti petualangan kami hari ini! Sampai jumpa di episode berikutnya! Annyeong!" ucap Baekhyun, dan Leo di sebelahnya hanya melambaikan tangan ke kamera, tidak kuat dengan ocehan Baekhyun di sampingnya.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya seorang PD WGM

"Ne, nyalakan musiknya!" ucap Dongwook, lalu mereka kembali di posisi masing-masing; Suga berada di panggung bagian belakang dan Dongwook di sisi panggung

"[Suga]_ Go shawty go shawty shawty i bami bami da gagi jeone_

_Jibe dollyeobonaejima ajik hal iri manhi namatjanha_

_Go go shawty shawty nae mami mami byeonhagi jeone_

_Deoneun twinggiryeohajima naega yonggireul naeseo kkeonaen marijanha girl_

—Suga mulai maju ke depan dan Dongwook masuk—

[Dongwook]_ Yojeum nan geurae neoreul uisimhae_

_Nal jinjja saranghaneun saram matneunji_

_Jom gamanhi isseojwo gipeojil gihoereul jwo_

_Jom geotdoneun uri dul saiga_

—Dongwook dan Suga hanya berjarak 1 meter—

[Suga]_ Oneureun geuman geuman jindoneun yeogikkajiman_

_Urin seororeul algi wihae sigani pillyohae_

_Neoreul saranghajiman nega neomu jochiman_

_Sasil jogeumeun geokjeongi dwae urin neomu geuphae_

—Mereka saling membelakangi; Dongwook menggandeng Suga—

[Dongwook]_ (Hello hello) geuman jom beotigo_

_(Hello hello) jeokdanghi twinggigo_

[WookSuga]_ Urin da keosseo wae irae jebal naege wa baby_

—Saling berhadapan dan bergandengan tangan—

[Suga]_ (Byeollo byeollo) nan ajik gomindwae_

_(Byeolge byeolge) nan ajik geokjeongdwae_

[WookSuga]_ Eomma eolguri tteoolla nae mami bokjaphae_

—Suga maju ke depan dan memulai _rap_nya—

[Suga]_ Geuman jom beotyeo nega ireokena yeppeunde_

_Eotteoke gyeondyeo nan mot gyeondyeo innaeran eoryeowo_

_Neoreul da gajil suga eobseoseo seoreowo_

_Seksihan geu ipsure sillyeya _—Dongwook merangkul Suga dari belakang—

_Gaman nwaduneun ge deo keun sillyeya_

_Hey excuse me geuman jom beotigo ijen jom naege wa_

—_Menatap satu sama lain—_

[Dongwook]_ Oneureun geuman geuman jindoneun yeogikkajiman_

_Urin seororeul algi wihae sigani pillyohae_

_Neoreul saranghajiman nega neomu jochiman_

_Sasil jogeumeun geokjeongi dwae urin neomu geuphae_

—_Berhadapan satu sama lain—_

_(Hello hello) geuman jom beotigo_

_(Hello hello) jeokdanghi twinggigo_

[WookSuga]_ Urin da keosseo wae irae jebal naege wa baby_

[Suga]_ Yeogiseo meomchumyeon nan eotteokharago_

—_Dongwook menyentuh pipi Suga—_

[Dongwook]_ Oneul na bamsaedorok jam mot jarago_

_Malppunin daehwaneun ijen jigyeowo_

[Suga]_ Jeongmal neon nae mam molla_

—Dongwook merangkul pinggang Suga—

[Dongwook]_ (Hello hello) geuman jom beotigo_

_(Hello hello) jeokdanghi twinggigo_

[WookSuga]_ Urin da keosseo wae irae jebal naege wa baby_

[Suga]_ (Seoro seoro) neomu saranghaneunde_

_(Garo sero) mwol geuri jakku jae_

—WookSuga berhadapan—

[WookSuga]_ Nae nuneul pihajima neon kkeulligo isseo_

[Dongwook]_ You're mine _—mengeluarkan mawar dan memberinya ke Suga—

—blushing dan mengambil bunganya—[Suga]_ you're mine _

[Dongwook]_ You're mine _

[Suga]_ you're mine, boy_

[Dongwook]_ Imi neon naekkeo_

[Wooksuga]_ Nan jeongmal nega joha ijen neol mideo bolkka"_

Dan mereka mengakhiri episode kali ini dengan berpelukan canggung.

**End of Episode 1 **_**—**_**TBC—**

HAHAHAHA kecepetan ya updatenya maaf lagi liburan/? Ga ada kerjaan jadi nyelesaiin ff aja hehe. Gimana pairnya? Suka ga? x) rencananya di setiap episode mau bikin behind the scene nya nih (chapt baru) gimana? Haha.. ditunggu reviews sama masukannya ya :D ada ide buat episode 2? Bilang aja hahaha:D btw thanks ya semua yang udah review xDD

Review replies

DarKid Yehet: iya HEHEHExD kalo beneran ada mungkin ratingnya bakal naik/?

Kamong Jjong: penasaran yaa? Nih baca :p

Chensing: demennya yang parah-parah sih/? Kalo ga parah ga seru

: sama si itu tuh/? Udah baca kannn?:D

suyanq: iya boleh kok pake ajaa lagian yang pake ide ini pasti bukan cuma aku doang! Semangat ya nulisnya :D waduhhh kalo genre humor susah nih tapi bakal dicoba deh!

Evilbaekkris: udah baca kan?xDD suka ga? haha

Reka ELF: emang harusnya sama N sih, tapi menurut author kalo sama Ken lebih cucok gitu kesannya hehehe

Ryosugaa VIP: udah sesuai permintaannya kan? Tetep pantengin terus yaa:D

ViviPExotic46 & park Soo Jin: makasih ya udah mau baca hehehe xD


	3. Epidode 2

**The Flower Boys**

**Cast: VIXX Leo, Lee Dongwook, BTS Suga, EXO Baekhyun, and other support casts **

**Rating: T**

**Genre: romance, friendship**

**Warning: boys love, SUPER crack pair, banyak typo**

Happy reading!

.

**Episode 2**

.

"Ne, selamat pagi yeorobeun~" ucap seorang namja ke kamera sambil membungkukkan badannya, "Suga dimana?" tanya namja itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Dongwook.

"Ia sedang dalam _schedule_ di _Music Core_" ucap salah seorang PD

"Lalu kita akan mengunjunginya?" tanya Dongwook lagi, dijawab oleh anggukan PD itu, "kalau begitu aku akan mengerjainya dulu" ucapnya.

Dongwook tertawa kecil segera mengambil handphone yang berada di sakunya dan memencet nomor Suga di _handphone_-nya dan men-_speaker_-nya.

"Yeoboseyo~"

"_Ne, yeoboseyo!"_

"Syoo-ah!"

"_Ne, Dongwook hyung? Ada apa? Kau sedang menuju ke sini kan?"_

"Maaf Syoo, aku tak bisa hadir hari ini. _Hotel King_ mempunyai jadwal mendadak."

Semua PD WGM terlihat sedang menahan tawanya.

"_J-jadwal mendadak?" _

"Ne, semua _cast Hotel King_ sudah berada di sana, aku harus segera menyusul"

"_Jadi aku akan shooting sendiri hari ini?"_ nada bicaranya terdengar sedih

"Kelihatannya begitu, aku akan menelponmu nanti lagi"

"_Hyung, apa tak bisa dibatalkan?" _

"Ani, mianhae ne, Syoo. Kututup dulu, annyeong!"

Click—Dongwook menutup telponnya, lalu tertawa keras.

"Lucu sekali dia ya HAHAHAHA" tawa Dongwook, "Mianhae _my_ Syooga~ kajja, berangkat hyungnim!" ucapnya kemudian, dan langsung memasuki _van_ yang telah disiapkan oleh pihak WGM

.

Hari ini, Bangtan sedang melanjutkan promosi lagu mereka, _Haruman,_ di _Music Core_. Mereka sedang berada di ruang rias nomor 0143. Di dalam ruangan itu, Rap Monster alias Namjoon sedang tidur sambil mendengarkan musik di ujung ruangan, Jin sedang tanding _flappy bird_ dengan Jimin, Jungkook sedang melakukan pemanasan dengan vokalnya, V dan J-Hope sedang _shooting Bangtan Bomb._ Terakhir, Suga sedang _touch up make up_-nya, tentu sambil menelpon Dongwook

"J-jadwal mendadak?"

"_Ne, semua cast Hotel King sudah berada di sana, aku harus segera menyusul"_

"Jadi aku akan _shooting_ sendiri hari ini?" nada bicaranya terdengar sedih

"_Kelihatannya begitu, aku akan menelponmu nanti lagi" _

"Hyung, apa tak bisa dibatalkan?"

"_Ani, mianhae ne, Syoo. Kututup dulu, annyeong!"_

"Ya! Hyung jangan ditutup dulu ish!"

Ya begitulah percakapan Suga dan Dongwook ditelpon. Siapa kira Dongwook akan memberi Suga _surprise_? Mungkin kalau jadi Suga, kalian sudah menangis. Namun tidak dengan Suga, matanya berkaca-kaca, bibirnya mengerucut, lebay. Emang.

"Cie ada yang lagi galau nih~" goda V sambil membawa kamera untuk shooting _Bangtan Bomb_

"Berisik" Suga mendorong kamera yang dibawa V

"Suga hyung kalau lagi galau makin galak deh!" ucap Jimin yang baru saja menang melawan Jin, dibalas dengan tatapan sinis Suga

"YAH! PARK JIMIN KEMARI KAU! MANA BISA AKU DIKALAHKAN BOCAH SEPERTIMU. SINI TANDING ULANG" teriak sang _princess-sok-macho_, Jin

"Yang itu lebih galak sih…" ucap V

"Hyung, hyung kenapa sih? Kalo mau nangis, ya nangis aja gak usah ditahan-tahan. Sini Kookie peluk" ucap Jungkook sambil memeluk Suga. Memang, Suga hanya luluh dengan maknae-nya yang sekarang ini memeluknya

"YA! YA! YA! Jungkookie! Apa-apaan kau memeluk Suga hyung!" 1…2…3…Jungkook tiba-tiba ditarik Jin

"Jungkookieeeeee~" rengek Suga saat Jungkook ditarik oleh Jin

"Jungkookie punyaku hyung, kau kan punya Dongwook hyung!" ucap Jin sambil memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Suga. Suga yang mendengar nama Dongwook langsung murung lagi seketika.

"Memang kenapa sih hyung?" tanya V yang masih setia dengan kamera miliknya

"Dongwook hyung ada jadwal mendadak~" ucap Suga sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Aaaah kasihan sekali Yoongi hyung~" ucap sang maknae dengan tatapan imutnya, yang membuat Suga tersenyum walau kecil.

"BANGTAN SONYEONDAN KE _STAGE_ SEKARANG!" teriak seorang _staff Music Core_

Semua member Bangtan segera bangun—serta membangunkan Rap Monster tentunya—namun wajah Suga masih murung, demi menjaga _image_ profesionalnya kepada _fans_, akhirnya ia memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

.

Dongwook dan kru WGM yang lain sudah sampai di depan gedung MBC, namun Dongwook telah tertidur karena memakan waktu kurang lebih 40 menit dari posisi awal mereka bertemu.

"Dongwook-ssi, bangunlah" ucap seorang _cameramen_ yang bertugas di dalam _van_ Dongwook itu

"Hm? Ne, annyeonghaseyo! Sudah sampai kah?" tanyanya dengan nyawa yang belum terkumpul, sang _cameramen_ mengangguk "aku tidur nyenyak sekali" ucap Dongwook dengan _random_nya

Ia dan sang _cameramen_ segera turun dari _van_, masuk ke gedung MBC dan sebelum itu menyapa orang-orang yang lewat tentunya, tapi, ia kan tidak tau dimana letak ruang rias Bangtan, mana gedung ini belasan lantai pula.

"Dongwook oppa!" panggil seorang yeoja, yang sepertinya akrab dengan Dongwook

"Ah! Nana! Kau juga promosi di sini?" tanya Dongwook sambil sedikit berbasa-basi

"Ne, oppa! Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Nana balik, ia melihat beberapa kamera di belakang Dongwook

"Aku sedang _shooting_ WGM. Mungkin kau tau di mana ruang rias BTS?" tanya Dongwook sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal

"Di lantai 3, kau cari pintu dengan tulisan BTS saja! Umm, aku duluan ne, oppa, ada _fansign_ di Ilsan. Annyeong! WookSuga _fighting_!" ucap Nana dengan senyum dan melambaikan tangannya

"Annyeong!" balas Dongwook

Kemudian Dongwook langsung menaiki _lift_ menuju lantai 3, mencari-cari pintu bertuliskan 'Bangtan Sonyeondan' dan ya, pintu itu terletak hampir di ujung lorong, tak lupa ia menyapa artis-artis dari grup lain yang sedang berlalu lalang dan sekedar mengobrol sebentar

_Knock! Knock!_

"Bangtan?" Dongwook membuka pintu itu dan bertanya dengan orang yang ada di dalam

"Ah, Dongwook-ssi! Kata Suga kau ada jadwal mendadak?" balas seorang perias

"Ani agasshi, aku hanya ingin memberinya _surprise_, apa Bangtan sedang tampil?" tanya Dongwook lagi, banyak tanya.

"Ne, Bangtan sedang tampil!" ucap perias itu sambil menunjuk TV yang ada di ruangan

"Baiklah, saya ke panggung dulu!" ucap Dongwook lalu bergegas menutup pintunya dan berjalan ke arah panggung

Yah, di sini lah Dongwook sekarang, di sisi panggung _Music Core_, melihat 'istri'-nya sedang tampil di sana menggunakan 'seragam'nya, menari serta meliuk-liukkan badannya, duduk di kursi dan tersenyum kepada _fans_-nya

"_dan haruman isseumyeon ganeunghae_" tanpa sadar, Dongwook bersenandung sendiri sambil memperhatikan 'istri'nya dan tersenyum

"Ia tetap imut walau sedang menari, dan berusaha menjadi _manly_" gumam Dongwook di depan kamera

"_Can you please stay with me?_"

Rap Monster mengakhiri lagu itu dengan kata-kata dalam Bahasa Inggris sambil menatap kekasihnya, J-Hope dalam, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa merona dan bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Terdengar suara tepuk tangan di studio itu, Dongwook sendiri pun juga ikut tepuk tangan, ya jelas, ia sangat menikmati penampilan _boyband_ 'istri'nya itu. Sekarang ia tinggal menunggu Suga selesai memperkenalkan diri dan ia akan langsung berhambur untuk memeluk Suga dari belakang.

"2 3! Annyeonghaseyo! Bangtan Sonyeondan imnida!" ucap semua member Bangtan dengan kompak, dipimpin oleh Rap Monster.

_Grep._

Suga merasakan sesuatu yang memeluknya.

"Jungkookie! Ini masih di panggung~" ucap Suga, yang memeluknya hanya memberi isyarat pada para member dan fans untuk tetap diam "Jungkookie, lepaskan kalau tidak—"

"Kalau tidak apa?"

Suga tau suara ini.

Suga tau siapa pemilik suara ini.

"D-dongwookie hyung?" tanya Suga

"Ne, yeobo?" balas Dongwook

Teriakan para fans begitu menggema di studio itu, bukan hanya _fans_, tetapi para member Bangtan juga sibuk _fanboy_-ing sendiri. Lihat saja V dan Jimin sudah lompat-lompat sendiri seperti orang gila, J-Hope menyenggol Rap Monster dengan sikunya, entah mengisyaratkan apa.

"Aaah mereka _so sweet_ sekali~"

"Dongwook oppa begitu romantis!"

"Mereka seperti pasangan beneran saja!"

.

Interview WookSuga Couple

—Dongwook—

Q. Kenapa tadi kamu memilih untuk mengerjai Suga?

A. Tak apa toh sekali-sekali ngasih _surprise_, siapa tau dia suka kan? Pasti suka lah, siapa sih yang gasuka _surprise_?

—Suga—

Q. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat Dongwook tiba-tiba memelukmu?

A. Aku serasa ingin menangis di sana. Siapa sih yang tidak suka kejutan? Belum lagi itu di panggung, aku sangat malu. Aku pikir itu Jungkook, ia sering memelukku di saat-saat _random_ seperti itu.

.

_Sret sret_

Suara derekan koper itu terus terdengar di suatu perumahan di kawasan Gangnam. Jalanan yang menanjak membuat salah satu dari kedua orang itu lelah, belum lagi udara di Seoul yang agak terik. Namun demi sampai ke suatu rumah, dua orang itu tetap berusaha menarik kopernya ke atas.

"Istirahat dulu, hyung!" ucap seorang namja yang lebih pendek dari sebelahnya

Orang yang dipanggil memberhentikan kopernya dan menatap orang di belakangnya dengan pandangan datar, "baru juga sebentar masa istirahat"

"Capek hyung, panas! Nanti aku tambah hitam gimana? Hyung mau tanggungjawab?" ujar namja itu lagi. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun.

"Terserah lah" balas namja lainnya, Leo, sambil duduk di atas kopernya itu.

"Apa kau tidak haus hyung?" Leo menggeleng

"Apa kau tidak lapar hyung?" Leo menggeleng lagi

"Apa kau tidak capek hyung?" Leo menggeleng

"Apa kau tidak kepanasan hyung?" Leo mengangguk

"Makanya istirahat dulu" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelap keringat yang ada di dahinya

"Ayo" ucap Leo yang mulai turun dari kopernya dan menarik kopernya itu ke atas

"Hey! Hey! Ini bahkan tidak ada lima menit, hyung! Tunggu sebentar!" Baekhyun yang masih asik bersantai duduk di aspal pun kaget

"Aish! Leo hyung tunggu!" teriaknya, ia segera menggeret kopernya dan menyusul Leo

"Hyung! Kau tak sabaran sekali!" ucap Baekhyun setelah berhasil menyusul Leo

"Kau yang membuang waktu" balas Leo

"Kau yang terlalu bersem—" Leo menaruh jari telunjuknya di atas bibir Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya

"Berisik" ucapnya, dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun

"YAK! KAU MENINGGALKANKU LAGI HYUNG!" teriak Baekhyun dan langsung berlari sambil menggeret kopernya, sedangkan Leo tak menggubrisnya.

"Hyung! Kau tidak bisa bicara ya?"

"Hyung! Bisakah kau sekali saja meresponku?"

"Hyung! Aku capek!"

"Hyung! Aku—"

Kalian tau apa yang membuat Baekhyun berhenti bicara? Ternyata Leo mengambil koper Baekhyun dari tangan si empunya, menaruhnya di dekat kopernya, dan menariknya ke atas. Ya, apa lagi kalau bukan Leo membawakan koper Baekhyun yang belaga seperti _princess_ itu. Leo menarik koper Baekhyun yang sedikit lebih besar dari miliknya dengan malas.

"Hyung buat apa kau bawakan koperku? Aku bisa membawanya sendiri!" ucap Baekhyun

"Hyung aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Hyung! Hyung! Hyung!" rengek Baekhyun sambil berusaha merebut kopernya dari tangan Leo, namun Leo terlalu kuat.

"Kau mau kugendong juga?" tanya Leo dengan tatapan datarnya. Oke, sekarang Baekhyun hanya bisa diam menatap Leo dan berjalan dengan normal mengikutinya

Baekhyun dan Leo berjalan dalam diam, sesekali mereka berdua mencuri-curi pandang, namun tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Tumben sekali Baekhyun tidak bawel dan usil, mungkin jika member EXO di sini mereka akan sangat terkejut, Baekhyun akhirnya bisa diam di depan suaminya. Dan Leo? Ia masih tetap jutek namun terlihat lebih peduli dengan Baekhyun di sampingnya

"Baek—" "Leo Hyu—"

"Kau duluan saja" ucap Leo

"Ani, kau duluan aja, hyung" ucap Baekhyun

"Baiklah," Leo memperhatikan Baekhyun sekilas "Kau benar-benar tidak memakai _eyeliner_ sekarang? Terlihat lebih imut, Baek. Teruslah seperti ini jika bersamaku" ucap Leo dengan sedikit panjang

Baekhyun hanya menunduk mendengarnya. Ya memang hari ini Baekhyun tidak memakai _eyeliner_, karena Leo menyuruhnya untuk mengurangi pemakaiannya. Baekhyun tersenyum, disamping itu ia juga senang karena Leo menyadari perubahannya. Mungkin ini semacam _'notice-me-senpai'_

"Kau tadi mau bicara apa?" Tanya Leo

"A-ah itu hyung, bisakah kau lebih sering berbicara? Aku seperti bicara sendiri jika berada denganmu, aku ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentangmu, hyung. Di sini saja, saat shooting. Aku tau kau adalah orang yang menarik." Ucap Baekhyun panjang lebar, masih dengan pandangan menunduknnya, takut menatap Leo

Leo hanya diam sejenak, bergelut dalam pikirannya, "akan kucoba" ucap Leo

Baekhyun tersenyum, melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Leo, menjinjitkan kakinya—kalian tau Leo setinggi apa dan Baekhyun sependek apa—menggapai kedua ujung bibir Leo lalu menariknya ke arah luar.

"dan sering-seringlah tersenyum, kau lebih tampan jika tersenyum tau!" ucap Baekhyun lalu ia segera kembali ke posisi semula, Leo hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda tadi.

.

Setelah 10 menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di tempat tujuan mereka, yaitu _LeoBaek's Love House_. Di dalamnya ada 1 kamar tidur disertai dengan satu kasur _king size_, dapur yang sudah modern, ruang keluarga yang dilengkapi TV, _playstation_ 4, Wii, dan Xbox, serta DVD _player_, kamar mandi yang terdapat _shower_ dan _bathtub_, halaman depan yang luas, kolam renang minimalis yang terletak di halaman belakang, serta tersedia satu studio rekaman dan satu studio _dance_ di _basement_. Sungguh indah bukan? Mungkin mereka berdua akan lebih senang tinggal disini ketimbang di _dorm_.

"Leo hyung! Bagaimana kalau kita menulis _wishlist_ kita di papan itu?" usul Baekhyun setelah selesai menaruh barang-barang bawaannya di kamar

"Hm? Baiklah. Aku yang kanan, kau yang kiri ya?" ucap Leo sambil menatap Baekhyun

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia mengambil spidol di laci yang tersedia di ruang keluarga. Ia mengambil spidol hijau untuk Leo dan merah untuk dirinya.

"Ini hyung spidolmu~" ucap Baekhyun sambil memberikan spidolnya kepada Leo, Leo mengambilnya dan tersenyum,

"Terimakasih, yeobo" ucapnya, membuat Baekhyun menjatuhkan spidol yang dibawanya.

_Hello_. Seorang Jung Taekwoon memanggilnya yeobo? Ini keajaiban. _I mean_, Leo jarang sekali mengobrol bahkan berbicara di depan kamera, dan sekarang memanggilnya yeobo! Baekhyun sangat tidak percaya. Baru saja ia menyuruhnya untuk lebih sering bicara. Memang 'suami' yang patuh kepada istri!

"Hey, ayo mulai menulis, Baek"

.

Interview LeoBaek Couple

—Leo—

Q. Bagaimana menurutmu penampilan Baekhyun hari ini?

A. Ia terlihat lebih imut tanpa menggunakan _eyeliner_, aku harap ia akan selalu begitu. _Eyeliner_ merusak matanya.

Q. Bagaimana menurutmu tentang _Love House WGM_ ini?

A. Sangat menarik, aku lebih suka di sini ketimbang di _dorm_. Namun jalannya sangat jauh

—Baekhyun—

Q. Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Leo hari ini?

A. Ia sudah mulai agak banyak berbicara, dan tersenyum. Dan ia memanggilku yeobo. Sangat drastis bukan? Siapa dulu dong, Byun Baekhyun!

Q. Bagaimna menurutmu tentang Love House WGM ini?

A. Apa aku boleh membawa barang-barangnya kembali ke _dorm_? Hahaha, bercanda, aku suka sekali, aku akan lebih sering tidur di sini daripada di _dorm_ sepertinya. Aku boleh mengajak rekanku kan? Hahaha

.

"Kau menyebalkan Dongwook hyung!" ucap Suga sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Tapi kau suka kan aku beri _surprise_?" tanya Dongwook sambil menoel bibir Suga

"Tapi tetap saja! Aku hampir menangis saat kau bilang tidak bisa datang. Aku benci sendirian!" ucap Suga dengan polosnya

Dongwook mengusap rambut Suga, "maaf maaf, aku kan tidak tau. Jangan marah lagi ya?" ucap Dongwook sambil menatap memohon ke arah Suga. Namun ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Dongwook—alias belum memaafkannya—

"Yeobo~ maaf ya?" Dongwook menggenggam tangan Suga, untung saja mereka sedang di van, tidak ada yang melihat

"Yeobo~ maafin dong?" Dongwook mengayun-ayunkan tangan Suga

"Yeobo~ jika kau memaafkanku, aku akan membelikanmu topi baru!" ucap Dongwook. Hasilnya, ya sama saja

"Bagaimana kalau _ice cream_?" Suga masih membuang muka

"_Game_ baru?" Suga tidak suka bermain game

"Komik baru?" Suga tidak suka manga

"_Handphone_ baru?" Suga baru saja mengganti HP-nya tiga hari lalu

"Baju baru mungkin?"

"Jinjjayo hyung? Kau akan menemaniku _shopping_?" tanya Suga sambil menatap Dongwook

"Ne! Kau mau kemana? COEX? Myeongdong? Dongdaemun?" tanya Dongwook, akhirnya Suga memaafkannya walau ia harus membelikan Suga baju

"Bagaimana kalau COEX?" usul Suga, Dongwook hanya mengangguk dan memberitahu kepada driver untuk menuju ke COEX

"Asik Dongwook hyung baik!" ucap Suga dan langsung memeluk Dongwook, dan yang dipeluk hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil mengelus rambut istrinya.

.

Dongwook dan Suga kini sedang berada di COEX Mall, tepatnya di toko salah satu designer ternama, _D'gnak by Kang D_. Baju-baju di sana memang terkenal mahal, namun apa boleh buat, demi satu kata maaf dari Suga dan menjaga _image_ Dongwook mau tak mau ia harus mengajak Suga ke situ.

"Hyung! Lebih bagus yang putih atau yang hitam?" Suga membawa dua buah _coat_ yang agak panjang ke arah Dongwook yang sedang duduk di dekat kasir

"Semuanya bagus jika kau yang memakainya" ucap Dongwook sambil tersenyum, Suga hanya bisa blushing dan menatap kedua _coat_ itu

"Hahaha, bagus yang putih, yeobo!" ucap Dongwook lagi

"Tapi nanti cepat kotor!" balas Suga sambil melihat _coat_ yang putih itu

"Ya sudah kalau begitu yang hitam" ujar Dongwook sambil memasang wajah '-_-'

"Nanti dikira mau ngelayat" ucap Suga

"Jangan yang itu berarti, yeobo~" ucap Dongwook

Suga kembali memilih baju di daerah barat, sedangkan Dongwook membantu Suga untuk memilih baju di bagian timur, Dongwook mempunyai ide gila. Ia mengambil sebuah _mini dress _ketat berwarna merah tanpa lengan, diam-diam ia bawa ke kasir.

"Agasshi, tolong bungkus baju ini ke alamat ini ya!" Dongwook memberikan kartu namanya ke penjaga kasir itu

"Ne, hanya ini saja tuan?" tanya penjaga kasir itu

"Ani, tunggu 'istri'ku selesai belanja dulu oke! Jangan sampai ketauan dia!" ucap Dongwook lalu pergi meninggalkan kasir dan kembali ke tempatnya.

"Dongwook hyung!" sebuah suara memanggilnya

"Ne!" balasnya

"Lebih bagus warna krem atau putih hyung?" tanya Suga sambil membawa celana berwarna krem dan putih

"Putih, sudah yuk kita bayar saja!" ucap Dongwook, ia sudah malas menunggu Suga

"Tapi aku mau yang krem!" ucap Suga dan mengerucutkan bibirnya

Daripada menambah masalah, Dongwook membawa dua celana itu dan coat yang tadi dibawa Suga ke kasir dan membayarnya. Suga yang melihatnya hanya shock seketika. Celana yang ia pegang tadi seharga 150,000 won untuk satu buah. Coatnya 200,000 won. Apa Dongwook yakin akan membelikan itu semua kepadanya? —ditambah lagi dress-nya seharga 170,000 won—menguntungkan ya punya 'suami' yang sudah mapan mungkin itu yang dipikirkan Suga sekarang.

Hm, namun kisah mereka harus dipotong sampai sini nih. Mau tau kelanjutannya? Tunggu di episode selanjutnya!

.

"Jjan! Selesai hyung!" ucap Baekhyun sambil memamerkan papan yang telah ia tulis ke Leo, bukan hanya tulis, tetapi ia juga menggambarnya

"Aku juga sudah selesai!" ucap Leo

"Baiklah, ayo kita baca _wish_ masing-masing! Aku duluan ya hyung?" Leo mengangguk, "Pergi ke _supermarket_ dan memasak makan malam bersama setiap hari, karena itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan menurutku! Lalu, mengajarkan Leo hyung memakai _eyeliner_ yang baik dan benar"

"Apa? Aku tidak mau!" ucap Leo lalu memasang wajah datarnya lagi

"Ayolah hyung? Sekaliiii saja?" Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon alias _puppy face_-nya itu, namun dibalas gelengan oleh Leo

"Baiklah akan kupaksa nanti" namun Leo hanya diam saja. "Selanjutnya, L-leo hyung harus m-mencium keningku s-sebelum tidur" Kalian tau? Baekhyun _blushing_ berat dan ia sedang menunduk tak berani menatap Leo. Sedangkan Leo? Ia hanya memasang wajah datar dan mengangguk

"Kemudian?" tanya Leo

"Tanding _playstation_ bersama Leo hyung, menonton _final_ piala dunia bersama Leo hyung, _shopping_ bersama Leo hyung, melakukan _trip_ ke luar negri bersama Leo hyung, menciptakan _nickname_ baru, dan….dan…t-tidur bersama L-leo hyung" Baekhyun sudah seperti kepiting rebus

"Bukankah memang kewajiban kita untuk tidur bersama?" tanya Leo dengan wajah datarnya, Baekhyun hanya melongo.

"Baiklah, ini wishlist ku. Pertama, membuat duet bersama Baekhyun, lalu pergi ke panti asuhan bersama, menonton film romantis bersama, memeluk Baekhyun sebelum dan mungkin saat tidur, ke gereja bersama, mengunjungi satu sama lain di _backstage_ dan pergi berbulan madu ke Spanyol?" ucap Leo, mungkin ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang Leo ucapkan yang pernah Baekhyun dengar, Baekhyun yang mendengarnya senyum-senyum sendiri. Gila sih.

"Em.. Mengapa panti asuhan hyung?" tanya Baekhyun

"Karena aku sangat menyukai anak-anak" balas Leo

"Jinjja? Aku kira kau benci anak-anak, sifatmu sangat dingin hyung, kau harus mencoba menjadi seorang ayah nanti!"

"Dan kau ibunya?" tanya Leo

Baekhyun dan Leo menghabiskan hari di _Love House_ itu dengan canda tawa, namun karena Leo masih jarang merespon, jadi yang memberi jokes kebanyakan Baekhyun, ya itulah uniknya pasangan ini. Sampai jumpa di episode selanjutnya!

**END OF EPISODE 2 **

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII DIPAKSA DHANA BURUAN UPDATE JADI YA BEGINI LAH TAPI DHANANYA ILANG :') seperti biasa dikerjakan tengah malam atau dini hari, yang ada idenya ya jam segitu. INI GAK MAKSIMAL BANGEDDDD DAN PENDEEEEEEEK SEKALI terus kayanya aku gabakal update ff ini sampe tengah July deh hehe makanya sekalian di update dulu sekarang/? Maafkan kalo banyak typo:')

OH IYA JANGAN LUPA CHECK OUT MY SECOND ACCOUNT: **JINNYBOYTAN** YAAAA di situ ngepost ff juga kok pairnya banghim, jangan lupa review yaa dan kayaknya bakal lebih fokus sama yang di situ dulu, tapi aku usahain update dua duanya. Plus yang mau kenalan sama aku bisa pm aja yaa! Hehe

Replies~

**happinessdelight1004**: HAHAHA! Iya ini udah lanjut, makasih ya udah baca dan review x)

**Kamong Jjong**: rencananya mau bikin Suga jadi galak banget tapi ga ngefeel. Btw makasih ya udah baca dan review!

**EganimEXO**: HAHA iya aku sendiri juga bikinnya sambil ketawa-tawa bayangin Leo-nya HAHAHAHAHA siap-siap! Nanti diusahain buat secepatnya! Udah ada plan sih buat DaeBaeknya, btw makasih ya udah baca dan review!

**Chensing**: siap siap haha, rencananya mau bikin behind the scene buat episode-episode selanjutnya, biar si jaehwan-nya marah sama 'itu'nya baekhyun juga marah HAHA iya ini kecepetan bangettt maaf yaaa hehe btw makasih udah baca dan review!

**Suyanq**: HAI HAHA kamu yang pm aku di sebelah kan/? Hehe, maklum kecepetan efek liburan gak ada kerjaan jadinya nulis ff aja deh. Btw makasih ya udah baca dan review!

: ketularan apa nihhh? Cantiknya atau cerewetnya atau pendeknya/? HAHA btw makasih ya udah baca dan review!

**JSBTS**: makasih makasih haha, iya mau bikin suga galak kok susah banget, mukanya keimutan kali/? Btw makasih udah baca dan review!

**Ryosugaa VIP**: Siappp nanti pasti dibawa ke roommate dan dikenalin sama anak-anak situ haha! Btw, makasih ya udah baca sama review!

**Reka ELF**: ya semoga aja dengan adanya Baekhyun, Leo jadi lebih ceria/? Haha, makasih ya udah baca dan review!

**LeoniaVIXX**: Siap! Tebak dong nanti leobaeknya diapain sama author! Wkwk btw makasih ya udah baca sama review!

**Jiyeolliepop**: makasih ya udah baca dan review, semoga kamu suka kelanjutan ceritanya!


End file.
